


Valentine's 2020 Requests

by Broken_Clover



Series: Tumblr Imports [6]
Category: BlazBlue, Guilty Gear
Genre: Cake, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Flowers, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Other, Pre-Canon, Reader-Insert, Roses, Singing, Stargazing, Suggestive Themes, Teasing, Valentine's Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Clover/pseuds/Broken_Clover
Summary: Requested themed pairing fics for Valentine's Day
Relationships: Amane Nishiki/Shishigami Bang, Answer/Chipp Zanuff, Baiken/Mito Anji, Bedman/Sin Kiske, Dizzy/Ky Kiske, Faust | Dr. Baldhead/Reader, Sol Badguy/Ky Kiske, Sol Badguy/That Man (Guilty Gear)
Series: Tumblr Imports [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112714
Kudos: 20





	1. Anji/Baiken- Stargazing

“It’s such a strange thing, isn’t it? The world changes so much over a century and a half, but this doesn’t change a bit.”

The sound of rhythmic scraping halted. “Anji, what in the _fuck_ are you talking about?”

“The stars.” With a dramatic little flourish, Anji swept across the sky with Zessen, as though he were trying to paint over it. “The world spins and spins, but we’ve got the same night sky.”

Baiken rolled her eye, and went back to scraping down the blunted end of her sword. Their most recent temporary shack had come with a porch table that made for a decent-enough workbench. With all the fighting they’d been recently, gradually dulling her katana’s blade, it seemed wise to take advantage of the facilities available before they moved on again. Working outside as dusk fell, surrounded only by the sounds of nature had actually been quite nice…at least until Anji had decided to join her and collapsed into the porch chair to jabber about stars.

When he didn’t get a reply, Anji sighed and went back to staring up at space. “C’mon, Baiken, can’t you be a romantic for once?”

A scoff escaped her throat. _“How_ long have you known me, Mito?”

“Fair enough.”

Baiken would have hoped that Anji was finally done. But, of course, it was Anji, and oftentimes she found herself wondering if he ever stopped talking.

“They’re so lovely, though. And it’s weird. I know they’re just giant balls of gas floating in space, but something about them just feels so mystical and magical. Maybe it’s because they remain untouchable? I heard that Japan used to launch rockets into space, but even then, stars are millions of kilometers away…”

“Anji.”

“Yes?”

“If you make me fuck up my only sword, I’m gonna castrate you.”

Without thinking, he smirked and replied “how would you do that with a blunt sword?”

Baiken swung her head around, and something about her smile was more terrifying than usual. “Then I’ll just keep hacking until it comes off.”

Anji blanched, unconsciously moving Zessen to cover his crotch.

That finally seemed to shut him up for a while. Baiken was happy to get back to work, readjusting the whetstone and running the sword over it. The sheen of oil made it shine in the low light.

It was better not to have distractions, anyway. The process of grinding and sanding a sword was always a risky process, and Baiken wasn’t exactly itching to lop off one of the few fingers she had left. Actually being able to hear herself think was also a nice bonus.

Without realizing it, Baiken had gotten so into sharpening her sword that she’d forgotten she wasn’t alone. The sight of something human-shaped a few meters away made her heart begin to race, until she remembered.

Anji still looked something like a kicked puppy. Groaning, Baiken sheathed her shiny, newly-sharpened sword and sat down next to him.

“Alright, what do you want?”

“Who says I ‘want’ anything?”

“Don’t fuck with me, Mito.” Her voice sharpened. “I know that prissy mopey look you’ve got on. Spit it out of I’m going to bed.”

That got a funny little smile out of him. He moved like he wanted to take her hand, but he thought better of it. “Sit and stargaze with me?”

“Ugh, fine.” She just didn’t understand why he cared about stars so much. What was the allure? To her, they were just little dots of light in the sky. Nothing more. 

“See that?” Anji pointed up at something. “I think that’s Orion’s belt, up there.”

Baiken gave him a hard nudge. “You idiot, it’s out of season.”

He seemed genuinely shocked. “It is?”

“Orion’s visible in winter.” From her side, Baiken retrieved her pipe and lit it up. “This time of year, Scorpius’ visible, instead.”

Just like her pipe, Anji’s eyes lit up. “That’s neat! I didn’t know. What other ones can you see this time of year?

Baiken chuckled. “You’re easily impressed, huh? Fine. Lemme see…” She looked at the sky with a scrutinizing eye, before gesturing at a set of stars with the end of her pipe. “I’m pretty sure that’s Canis Major up there, and Canis Minor’s a bit of a ways over there…”

Of course, he already knew about that. He actually knew quite a bit about stars, and constellations, and all of those sorts of things. But there was this magical way that Baiken’s face lit up when she spoke, and it was more than worth it to pretend he didn’t.


	2. Chipp/Answer- Rose Petal Trail

Answer was used to cleaning up his fair share of Chipp’s messes, but this was something else entirely.

“Where did he even get these…?” He asked to no-one in particular, picking up a few more flower petals to toss in a bag. He’d noticed them leading out from the door to his office, though he still had no idea what they were for or how they’d gotten there. Chipp hadn’t tried a strange arts-and-crafts project the last time he tried designing his own campaign posters (the oversaturated reds still made his eyes burn) and this was certainly far messier. Unless Chipp could offer a very good reason for scattering debris all over the place, he was going to have to give him a very stern talking-to.

Cleanup was very slow going, he was thankful for the lack of wind for not blowing everything away before he could clean up. On second thought, they felt like real flowers, so maybe the wind cleaning up the mess would just have made it easier for him by blowing it into the next area code before he could even bother.

Answer didn’t realize where the trail was even leading him. He passed a few other tents, picking up the petals with single-minded determination. He wished he could have understood the logic behind it all. Why flower petals, of all things? What purpose did it serve?

His focus was broken as he bumped into something heavy, but soft. Glancing up, he noticed the material of the tents, though this one was significantly larger. He recognized it immediately.

“Boss…?”

“Hey, Answer!” A voice called from inside, making him jump and nearly drop the bag of petals. C’mon in, I’ve been waiting for you!”

“What?” He looked back and forth between the few lingering petals and the tied-shut tent flap. “The flowers-”

“It’ll make sense! Just come inside!”

“But boss, the mess-”

“It can wait! Please, Answer, for me?”

Chipp always had that cutesy tone that he found equally endearing and obnoxious. Right now, he wasn’t sure which he felt. Sighing, and far too curious for his own good, he undid the knot and stepped inside.

“Great! Was wondering how long you’d make me wait, my legs were getting stiff!”

Chipp was sprawled out on the bed, looking far too pleased with himself. He’d donned his fake glasses, along with…

“Boss?”

“Yeah?”

“…Why are you naked.”

“Dude.” His expression turned neutral. “It’s Valentine’s Day, take a guess. First two don’t count.”

“Ahh. I see.”

The man perked up. “There we go! I’d just known you would have- gah!”

His secretary approached the bed. But before he could react, Chipp watched him flop down and now get up.

“Answer?!”

“Boss.” Answer said, voice muffled as he laid facedown on the bed. “If you want me to have any energy for this, can your seduction attempts please not involve more things for me to clean up beforehand?”

“Eheh…” He grinned uncomfortably. “Noted. Can I at least get a kiss before you pass out?”

The secretary propped himself up on his arms, sporting a little smile of his own. “I’m sure I can fit that into my schedule, _Mr. President.”_


	3. Amane/Bang- Cake

Matcha was Amane’s favorite flavor, but it was still a surprise to find a pale-green, tea-scented cake sitting on the table when he returned from dance practice. A second, more scrutinizing look made it clear that it had to be homemade, and a bit messily so. The layers weren’t aligned properly, and the icing was uneven, though a little pile of strawberries on top and a single unlit candle elevated it into something charming. Just from that, he could tell who’d made it.

“Bang, dear?” He asked, dropping his bag and poking his head back out into the hallway. “Are you home?”

He jumped at the sound of something falling over upstairs. “Bang?”

“Coming! One moment!”

Smiling fondly, Amane sat down next to the cake. He spotted a box of matches hidden behind it. He pulled one out and struck it, forming a little lavender flame as he touched it to the candle wick.

The sound of footsteps trailed down the stairs. Amane turned to greet him as he heard the man approach. “Hello, dear. Did you make this?”

Bang replied with an inelegant squawk, cheeks going pink. “You weren’t supposed to see- !” His shoulders sagged. “I suppose I should have covered it beforehand…”

Amane laughed, taking a moment to blow out the candle. “It’s lovely, darling. It looks fabulous.”

That put a bit of light back in his eyes. Amane never tired of it, no matter how long they’d been married. “But can I ask what it’s for? Just because?”

“How could you forget? It’s our anniversary!”

Amane blinked. “But our anniversary is in June?”

How could either of them forget it? It had been magical. The gods themselves seemed to have smiled down on it, with a gorgeous sunny day and just enough wind to cool everyone down and blow through the ribbons on his wedding kimono. Funnily enough, the cake had been matcha, too. 

“But this is when I met you! You and your troupe first showed up in February, and that’s when we bumped into each other for the first time!”

Oh. That had slipped his mind. In his defense, they hadn’t begun really dating until months after the whole fiasco with the Embryo had blown over and neither of them had to worry about any more world-ending disasters for a while. They hadn’t gotten on amicably the first time they’d met, either- at this point, he couldn’t even remember why, but he did recall that they’d wound up fighting before hurrying off on their own business. But Bang could be a sentimental man, and even if Amane had managed to forget it, his dedication and effort towards something that seemed small was often one of his most endearing traits. He barely approached anything halfheartedly.

In his distraction, Bang had stepped out and returned with plates and a knife. He cut a piece for Amane and pushed it over to him.

“Let me know how it turned out! Roy showed me a new recipe.”

“Thank you, Bang. I’m sure it’s wonderful.”

The ninja propped himself up on his arms, watching with rapt attention. Amane picked up a fork and broke off a piece of cake.

For its presentation, he hadn’t been expecting so much flavor in one bite. The strawberry matched well to make a taste that was fresh and pleasant, without being overpowering.

Stars shone in his eyes. Disregarding any poise and elegance, Amane dug into the rest of his piece. The slice vanished in a matter of moments.

“Ha! I take it you like it, then?” Despite his proud tone, Bang’s expression was positively dreamy with love. There were crumbs on his shirt and frosting smeared on his upper lip, but Amane had never looked more beautiful.

He suddenly realized what he’d done, and Amane’s cheeks went pink. He dusted himself off. “I-I’m sorry. “

“For what? Enjoying the cake?”

“For-” When he thought of it, nothing substantial came to mind. Nothing that Bang would ever fault him for. He could count the times he’d been genuinely upset with him on one hand. No matter how stupid or silly he felt, Bang loved and supported him all the same.

So instead, he leaned across the table and pulled his husband in for a tea-flavored kiss.


	4. Sin/Bedman- Love at First Sight

Oh god. Oh _fuck._

Bedman personally didn’t put much credence into the concept of romance. It simply eluded him. He didn’t understand why people would go completely wide-eyed and brainless for another person, even for ones they cared about. He cared about Delilah, but he liked to think he remained perfectly rational and reasonable, thank-you-very-much.

He took it back now. He understood.

He wished it was easier to understand. If someone had asked him to explain it, even with his advanced vocabulary, he wouldn’t have been able to. Love at first sight seemed like such a cliché concept, suitable only for trashy romance novels. But all his attempts to be rational didn’t change the fact that he had felt his heart miss a beat as soon as he’d laid eyes on Sin Kiske. 

It would have made sense if those feelings had come in later. Sin had been the only one to believe in him at first, pleading that he be let out of the castle dungeon and allowed to live with them. He’d never given up on him being a better person, teaching him to get along with others and how to make friends. Yet it had only added to feelings that had already been there.

So what was it, then? The face? The body? Personality? It all seemed equally good.

Bedman had briefly considered launching a full investigation, but he’d realized how utterly embarrassing it would be if anyone found out what he was doing. The Flame of Corruption already had enough enjoyment teasing him over his inability to reach the tall cabinets, he didn’t need the man mocking him over being some love-addled idiot teenager.

Loathe to admit it, that was true. He was just as much a sweaty ball of emotions and hormones as any kid his age. Yeah. That’s all it was. Just hormones. It didn’t mean anything.

Which meant it also wouldn’t mean anything if he took a few extra moments to watch the way his abs rippled when he laughed. God, Sin had such a pretty laugh…


	5. Precanon!Frederick/Asuka- Dirty Talk

“Frederick, can you pass me the calipers?”

A neutral-sounding grumble came from the other side of the table, and Asuka felt something metal poking his arm a moment later. 

“Thank you.”

Another week, another late-night session in the lab. Asuka really should have gotten used to it by now. There was always one more thing he needed to get done, which splintered off into three other things, and then before he knew it, it was two in the morning, and he’d have to sleep on the cot in the corner that had been set up specifically for that reason, and because Aria had gotten tired of people sleeping on the breakroom couch.

At least it didn’t feel as tedious and tiresome with Frederick there alongside him. He wasn’t much for conversation, but that suit Asuka just fine. He was content simply with his friend’s presence. It had a sense of warmth and casual intimacy that he couldn’t describe.

Asuka sent a glance to his side. Frederick was hunched over the table, in that way that made his back hurt just looking at him. He’d been working on something for the past few hours, but it didn’t look like anything relevant to the project. While Asuka had been testing cell responses to different substances and measuring sample growth, Frederick had been piecing together bits of metal and soldering them.

“What are you working on? Part of the new centrifuge?”

Frederick gave another toneless grunt. “Sex toy.”

“Okay, so it’s- wait _what.”_ The complete nonchalance in his tone meant it took Asuka a good seven seconds for him to even recognize what had been said. 

“Sex. Toy.”

“F-Frederick!” The scientist stammered, face quickly going as red as his eyes. “Must you use the laboratory equipment for such a thing?!”

The man gave a low, amused laugh. “That’s _really_ all it takes to get you worked up?”

So he’d just been teasing him, then? Asuka huffed and went back to his measurements, as though it did much for how badly he was blushing. “Fine. Do what you want. I’m not sure what kind of purpose that thing could serve anyway, but I suppose it isn’t my business.”

Frederick turned the odd mishmash of metal over in his hands. He was quiet for a moment, but then a lecherous smile crossed his face.

“Want a demonstration, then?”

Just his luck. Frederick only seemed to get chatty when he was food-deprived or feeling horny. It was easy enough ordering takeout, but he didn’t have any idea what to do in this kind of situation aside from stepping out and giving the man his space.

Maybe that’s what he needed to do. Getting fresh air would be good for him, too. 

“I’m going outside.” He said, pushing back in his chair and standing up.

“Hey, hold up, man.” Frederick reached over to try and grab his arm. “No need to-”

In his infinite wisdom, Asuka he tried to keep walking after he’d been grabbed onto. At the same time, he had neglected to take into account the lack of balance that the table stools offered. And in the blink of an eye, he found himself on the ground, pinned under Frederick’s weight.

Asuka took a moment to catch his breath after it had been knocked clean out of him. Frederick wasn’t an especially large man, but he certainly weighed more that he did with his scrawny, captain-of-the-high-school-science-club physique. Frederick himself seemed taken off-guard as well, but he got over it far quicker- while also seeming to have no interest in getting up.

“Frederick!” Asuka grumbled loudly, squirming under his co-worker’s weight. “Get off me!”

“Yeah, yeah, just a minute.” To his dismay, back came that infuriating smirk. “Is that a screwdriver in your pocket, Asuka, or are you just happy to see me?”

He gave only a pitiful squeak, rather than the biting retort he’d had ready. With enough slaps and knees to the ribs, Asuka managed to weasel his way out and jolted up, gripping the front of shirt and feeling his heart race beneath it.

“You are insufferable!”

“So I’ve been told.” Frederick still looked all-too-pleased with himself. “Tell me, Asuka, do you always get that red and sweaty when a man pins you down?”

_“FREDERICK!!”_


	6. Ky/Dizzy- Sexual Tension

Dizzy’s long, black tail had been a bit hard to get used to at first, but Ky had realized that it had a variety of uses.

Gear or not, she had the same humanity as anyone else. But Ky had quickly caught onto the ways that her tail happily frisked back and forth behind her whenever she got excited about something, like an eager puppy. Other times, on those rare moments when she was startled, her tail raised up behind her, like a lizard doing its best to appear intimidating (though he wondered how much it would help, considering the fact that her wings could fire lasers and bombs. It was still adorable to watch, though)

His personal favorite by far, though, had to be how remarkably prehensile it could be, acting almost as a third arm. If only he hadn’t learned that little fact under very awkward circumstances.

At least it had been a family dinner, rather than a formal meeting with dozens of political officials. Dizzy would have known better than to try something then. But it had still been incredibly strange to feel something smooth wrapping itself around his ankle, seemingly out of nowhere.

“Dad?” Sin had asked, making him remember that they’d been in the middle of a conversation. “You okay?”

“Yes, I-” He blinked, getting his thoughts back. “Must have just spaced out for a moment. I’m sorry, please continue.”

That got him an odd look. “Rrrright. Well, we’re gonna go to the beach tomorrow, the old man said he’d keep an eye on us- El, pass the bread!”

While he’d been distracted with food, Ky had noticed that the strange thing around his leg trailed off towards his side. He turned to his wife, but all Dizzy offered him was a mute, conspiratorial wink.

“I-I see, I hope you have a nice time.” Ky snapped back to attention. “Try and be back before nightfall, alright?”

“Yeah, yeah.”

He would have been able to cope with just that, but Dizzy hadn’t been content merely leaving her tail where it was. It began spiraling up his leg, seemingly growing longer like a vine until it settled around his thigh.

“So what do you think? El wanted to have a picnic on Sunday, think you can come?”

“I’ll have to check my schedule, but that does sound very nice.” He hoped nobody noticed how his voice had shifted a little. If they had, they didn’t say anything.

The tip of her tail had pulled away again, and he’d hoped that it meant she had toyed with him enough. Instead, a moment later, he felt it begin to tease the inside of his thigh with gentle, even strokes. If he wasn’t sitting at a family gathering, he would have let out a little squeak.

Sol’s voice was next to distract him. “Kid? You look like you’re gonna faint.”

“Eh?” Ky noticed his reflection in his drinking glass. He had gone completely red.

“You sick or something?”

Dizzy’s tail slipped off of him and receded back into the darkness under the table. One of her hands reached over to feel his forehead. 

“You do feel very warm, dear, have you caught something? Here, maybe you should lay down…”

She pulled him out of his chair before he was able to protest. Ky was about to question what all of that had been about, but when he caught the little smirk on her face, and realized that she really was pulling him along towards the bedroom, he could tell that she’d been planning that result all along.


	7. Sol/Ky- Kisses

As night fell, the loud hubbub of the castle ballroom gradually waned into tranquil calm. Nobles excused themselves back to their homes, and the staff began cleaning up. One of the last to leave had been the High King, bidding the remainder of his guests a fond farewell before retreating to his personal quarters, followed closely behind by a larger figure.

“Goodness, I swear they get longer every year.” Ky pushed the door to his room open and stretched his arms over his head. “But at least it’s over now.”

“About fuckin’ time.” Before the door could even slam shut behind them, Sol had undone his tie and tossed it over his shoulder before moving onto his top buttons. “Can’t stand these damn formal events.”

The king gave him a gentle smile. “I’m sorry, I know you don’t like them. But it is customary that a king’s consort come to such events.”

“You can say that all you want, but if that snooty bastard with the monocle called me a ‘ruffian’ one more time I was gonna punch his lights out, and that’d be entirely on you.”

“Must you always resort to violence?” Shaking his head, he paused when he noticed that his partner was divesting himself of his shirt. Ky eyed him cautiously. “I don’t have enough energy for that tonight, Sol, I really don’t.”

“Oi, and I thought I was the one with the dirty mind.” Sol undid the last of his buttons and casually threw it aside. “Relax, I just needed to get out of the damn penguin suit before I set it on fire. But I can’t imagine I could get _anything_ out of you before you conk out for the night?”

Sol sat down on the bed, patting his leg. The earnestness of it was slightly mitigated by the shifty look in his eye, but Ky was tired enough that he simply settled in his lap and sank comfortably into the man’s chest.

“Mmm, have I ever told you that you make an excellent pillow?”

“Yeah. A lot.” Sol looped arms around Ky’s chest and leaned in to kiss the tip of his ear. When he felt him relax into his lap, he let his hands get busy undoing Ky’s buttons, only to get a little zap for his trouble.

“And just what do you think you’re doing?” He asked, grabbing Sol’s arm.

The Gear rolled his eyes. “I have no idea how you aren’t itching to get this damn dress off-”

“Robe.”

“Dress.” Ky caught the tip of a grin out of the corner of his eye. “Might be roomy on the lower half but you’ve been wearing it all day. Besides, if I got it all wrinkled while cuddling you’d never shut up about it. Still want me to leave it?”

He thought for a moment. “No, I think that’s a reasonable request.” He took a moment to kiss Sol’s hand before letting both hands rest in his lap. “Carry on.”


	8. Sin/Bedman- Kisses, Gifts & Music

“H-happy Valentine’s day, Sin. I hope you like it.”

A single blue-green eye went wide with excitement. “Aw, dude! You didn’t have to!”

“Elphelt told me it was customary. So I thought I should make you something special.”

“Haha! You little dork!” Sin swung the smaller boy off his feet and pulled him in for a hug. Bedman managed to keep his composure, until Sin began to try covering his face with kisses, which made him laugh uncontrollably and attempt to push him off.

“Easy, I don’t want you squishing it before you can even open it!”

“Okay, okay.” Sin placed him back down, with one last well-placed kiss to the forehead for good measure. “Lemme see!”

He took the little package and tore the ribbons away with childish glee. A wide smile already sat on his face, but it somehow grew even larger upon opening his gift. “Wow!! This is- I’m gonna put it on, right now!”

Sin squeezed both of his eyes shut and turned away. He slipped off his familiar leather eyepatch and quickly replaced it, spinning back around with a little flourish. “How do I look?”

“I can’t imagine well, with only one eye.”

“Oh, knock it off.” He gave his partner a little tap on the head, though his smile remained. He gestured to his right eye, hidden under a large maroon heart. “Seriously, though, did you make this yourself? It’s super good!”

“I’ve been practicing my sewing.” Bedman replied, smiling with pride. “I hope you like it?”

“I _love_ it!” Sin was practically bouncing in place. “Well, you’re not the only one who can make cool stuff! Here, I did, too!”

He turned away again, reaching for a half-hidden object that Bedman had managed to completely miss. Sin offered up a round, clear box. Inside, Bedman could see an arrow-shaped treat, covered in bright-pink frosting.

“How did you even get it that color?”

“Lots of dye. So much dye, dude. I’m pretty sure both of our tongues are gonna be bright screaming pink for the next two weeks.” Sin pulled the lid off, and moved it closer so he could get a better look. “But it’s dark chocolate, your favorite! Want some?”

“Wh- but we’re in the library, won’t your father get upset if we eat in here?”

He shrugged, still grinning. “What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him. C’moooon, I know the couches in here are your favorite.”

That seemed to be enough of an argument. Bedman sighed and shook his head, finding a place on one of the sofas to settle down. Sin practically threw himself onto the other side, somehow managing to not drop his cake in the process. He pulled a pair of forks from one pocket, tossed Bedman the other, and they both began ripping into it.

In a matter of minutes, every bit of it had been eaten.

“Guess it was silly to worry about Ky.” Said Bedman. “I don’t think we left a crumb of that thing!”

Sin gave a contented smile, sinking back into the arm of the couch. “Guess it means you liked it?”

He nodded, reaching over to wipe a smudge of chocolate off of the other’s lip. “I did, though you also helped eat it.”

“Mmm, I did, yeah.” 

“You glutton.” Bedman attempted to give him a friendly punch to the shoulder, but it wound up as more of an awkward tap. “And now you owe me something else.”

“Wh- really?” Sin balked, letting out a little ‘oof’ as Bedman flopped on top of him. “Are you seriously telling me you could have eaten that whole thing yourself?”

“Come on, Sin, please?”

“…You little punk.” He gave him a flick on the nose, then moved to wrap an arm around his waist. “I assume you want cuddles?”

“That’s a nice thought.” Bedman grinned at him, with a twinkle of mischief in his eyes. “I was hoping for a song, actually.”

“A song?”

“You’ve got a really pretty singing voice and I barely get to hear it! Please? Just this one time?”

Sin sighed in defeat. “You’re lucky you’re so cute. Uhm…Oh! I know this nice one, mom used to sing it for me when I was a kid. Lemme see if I remember how it goes.”

Bedman curled up on his chest, leaning up to place one last kiss on his cheek before settling down and letting his head rest by Sin’s neck. “Love you.”

_“À la claire fontaine m'en allant promener_

_J'ai trouvé l'eau si belle que je m'y suis baignée._

_Il y a longtemps que je t'aime, jamais je ne t'oublierai…”_


	9. Faust/GN!Reader- Flowers

“Surprise!”

Before you could react, a pair of long hands covered your eyes. The voice was familiar to you, though. Aside from an initial moment of shock, you had no reason to be afraid.

Smiling, you reached up to pat one of the hands on your face. “Hello, Faust. Did they send you home early?”

The voice behind you gave a playful scoff. “Ah! For your information, I specifically asked if I could go home early today.”

“When I say ‘early,’ I mean you’re home when you plan to be.” You replied. “You’re always working overtime.”

“Well, I- !” The hands moved away, letting you see again. “I, er, I suppose you’re correct…”

“Oh come here, you.” You stood up, turning to wrap yourself around the tall, gangly man waiting for you. He crouched down so you could reach his chest and rest your head on his shoulder. “I know it’s important to you. I’m not gonna be mad about you trying to help people.”

With how close you were pressed together, you could notice his excited jittering before he spoke. “But still! I wanted to make sure we could have some time together. And I’ve got something for you!”

“Aww, you didn’t have to! But thank you so much.” That’s what you love about him. Above all, Faust is just a big sweetheart who delights in making smiles.

He digs around in his coat pockets for a good minute or two. You waited patiently, though it started fading when you realized he was looking through the same pockets again and again. But a mere moment before you could interrupt him, he let out a triumphant noise, and pulled out a mini-Faust from the inside pocket. You watched it toddle along the length of his hand towards you. It came to a clean stop at the tips of his fingers, and from seemingly nowhere, it pulled out a pink-and-orange bouquet that was positively bursting with flowers and a pleasant scent.

“Are these really for me?” You asked, incredulous. Maybe it was a silly question. The mini-Faust shook the bundle of flowers at you insistently until you took it, breathing in a long whiff of their aroma. “They’re beautiful…”

Faust nodded, making his bag crinkle. “I was hoping you’d like them! I picked them special!”

You gave him another, tighter hug with your one free arm, and pulled the brown paper up just enough to attempt to kiss him. 

Faust happily obliged.


End file.
